


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Vixenfur



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihashi wanted to take a walk with Abe and enjoy the snow, but he forgot how cold it was outside. Abe did all he could to warm Mihashi up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This goes to ricebrandy.tumblr.com for the Oofuri Secret Santa exchange 2015! I hope you like it- they requested cute AbeMiha.

Abe couldn’t remember why they were doing this. He had a faint memory of Mihashi babbling to him on the phone, but he couldn’t understand before Mihashi hung up frantically. He was texted directly afterwords, told to meet Mihashi in the usual spot and they’d go from there.

Abe was under the impression they were going to Mihashi’s house, or at least somewhere, but at least three minutes had passed and they were wandering aimlessly. Abe was focusing on the way his breath made a little cloud before disappearing, occasionally glancing at Mihashi’s scrunched form.

“Oi, Mihashi…” Abe spoke slowly after some time had passed, and Mihashi flinched, blinking over at him, as if he forgot Abe was there. Abe cleared his throat. “Where… erm. What are we doing?”

Mihashi fidgeted, clearly struggling with his words before opening his mouth, closing it again, and sucking in a small breath. “I-I… want… wanted Abe-kun a-and I to… um…” He focused on his feet, sealing his mouth. Abe raised an eyebrow, noticing Mihashi clenching his fingers together and shrinking into his jacket. He was trembling, and Abe knew it wasn’t just the nerves. Blinking in concern, Abe noticed Mihashi’s attire- he wore a light jacket, pants and shoes, but nothing else.

“Mihashi!” Abe scolded, making Mihashi jump slightly in fear. His wide eyes focused on Abe, forcing him to pause in his tracks. Abe was unwinding his scarf, mumbling under his breath, “I can’t believe you’re not wearing anything but a jacket- it’s below freezing! How dense can you be…”

Mihashi’s heart flipped as Abe stretched his scarf far enough to wrap around Mihashi’s neck while still staying on his own shoulders. “We’ll just have to stay close to each other,” Abe shrugged slightly, scooting closer to Mihashi as they continued to walk. “Anyways, what did you want us to do?”

Mihashi visibly flinched again, cheeks flushing hot, partially from the bite of the cold but simply for the silly reason they were out there in the first place. “U-Uhm…” Mihashi struggled, eyes searching the ground for something to focus on besides the fact that they were walking very close together. “I-I wanted… I wanted… us to… e-enjoy.” Mihashi paused, wondering if that made enough sense. He peeked at Abe from the corner of his eye, and Abe’s befuddled expression said otherwise.

“Enjoy what?” Abe cocked his head slightly. Mihashi gulped.

“T-the… snow?” Mihashi turned his head up, looking at the snow-covered branches and the white rolling hills in the distance. “I thought…we could t-take… a walk.”

“Oh,” Abe suddenly realized what Mihashi’s intentions were, and his heart was speeding up with his thoughts. Mihashi just wanted to _be_ with him.

Well, if that wasn’t touching… Abe swallowed a bit, feeling his ears tingle with warmth. How much he wanted to just squish Mihashi’s face and kiss it in that moment… Abe glanced over at Mihashi, eyes widening when he saw Mihashi rubbing his hands together and huffing into them.

“Idiot!” Abe scolded, yanking off his glove and handing it to Mihashi. “Put this on.”

“B-but Abe-kun,” Mihashi stammered as he took it gently and put it on his hand. “W-what… What about your other-“

Mihashi’s words were cut short when a warm hand clasped his own. He quickly looked from their hands to Abe’s face, in awe of the way Abe’s ears were turning red and how he was ducking behind his scarf to hide his blush. “There,” Abe mumbled softly, and Mihashi swallowed, looking away again and blushing himself. Well, it’s not like they haven’t held hands before this, but Mihashi was still getting flustered over it. He loved when Abe fretted over him and took care of him… he felt loved.

Now that Mihashi’s hands and neck were warmed, he was more comfortable, but the chills would not leave him. He shuddered once, twice, three times, and Abe clenched his hand a little every time. What could he do to stop Mihashi from shivering? It was clearly too cold to be wandering about like they were. They should get inside, have hot chocolate, something else.

“Mihashi, it’s too cold for you,” Abe sighed softly, “Let’s just go inside-“

“No!” Mihashi blurted, making Abe’s eyes widened. Embarrassed, Mihashi fumbled on his words. “N-no, I mean, I-I… I might be c-cold but I’m… h-having fun with you, A-Abe-kun.”

Fun? Abe blinked at him, his heart stuttering at his words, but his instinctual drive to take care of Mihashi did not fade so easily. “Okay, but you’re still cold, and you could get sick…”

“I’ll be fine!” Mihashi said quickly, tensing up so he could try and suppress his shivers. His attempts were futile, for Abe continued to glare at him and wonder just what he should do. He didn’t want Mihashi sick or cold all because of his own silly idea. They could spend time indoors, warmer, and comfier.

“Mihashi, are you sure we shouldn’t just go inside?” Abe pressed again, convinced they should do something else if Mihashi’s health was in danger. “If you get sick, I swear-“

“N-no!” Mihashi objected, then squeezed Abe’s hand for emphasis. “Just… a b-bit longer.” Abe shot him a glare, and Mihashi continued, “P-please, Abe-kun?”

Okay, it was incredibly hard for Abe to deny his request when he made that expression, so Abe sighed in defeat. “Ten minutes, max,” Abe instructed, “Then we turn and head to your place.”

“Mmhm!” Mihashi agreed enthusiastically, happy that they could enjoy the winter weather a bit longer. Abe sighed a little, wondering how Mihashi could be enjoying himself so much in such freezing cold weather. He glanced at Mihashi, noticing how he seemed to shrink into his shoulders, teeth chattering as he began to shiver again. Abe tried to look away, tried to ignore the way Mihashi shuddered and trembled, but it was downright impossible. Everything was making Abe focus on the constant shaking at his side, and it was starting to even irritate him. If Mihashi didn’t stop shaking…

“For God’s sake,” Abe hissed, turning on his heel and facing Mihashi. Mihashi blinked up at him, confusion in his eyes before Abe just decided to completely give up on logic, life, what ever sanity he possibly had left. He succumbed to those thoughts he had earlier, the desires that were stuffed to the back of his mind and leaned forward, crashing their lips together clumsily.

The air was tense as they both held their breaths, and before Mihashi could even register the situation, Abe pulled away, face burning as he turned his eyes downward. “I-I hope you’re not cold anymore,” Abe mumbled. Mihashi blinked once, twice before stepping closer, hugging Abe gently. Abe froze, then slowly lifted his arms, squeezing back gently.

“I’m warm,” Mihashi mumbled into Abe’s shoulder. “T-Thank you, Abe-kun.”

“Shut up, let’s go inside,” Abe mumbled back, heart slamming his chest when he heard Mihashi’s laugh.


End file.
